


Like the Feeling of Untying the Ribbon of a Present

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 1:Chanyeol hates parties. When his friends finally trick him into attending one, there´s a pleasent surprise waiting for him.





	Like the Feeling of Untying the Ribbon of a Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the twenty-four stories which will make up my Chanhun Advent Calender. Enjoy! :)  
> (The stories will also be cross-posted on Twitter)

Chanyeol loved Christmas. Or at least what Christmas was supposed to be. Cuddling up on the couch watching Miracle on 34th Street, eating too many Christmas cookies and being on a constant eggnog high. He loved Christmas markets, getting presents and giving them. He loved visiting his family and all the glittering Christmas lights hung up around this time of the year. He even loved wearing ugly Christmas jumpers.

What Chanyeol didn't love about Christmas were that his University saw it as just another reason to turn everything into a fucking party.

Hey we just wrote our last exams before Christmas break? Party.  
They finally put up the giant Christmas tree in the main hall? Party.  
The professor cancelled the lecture because he had to play Santa for his sons elementary school? Party.

The reason for today's party and at the same time the reason why Chanyeol had been kicked out of his dorm room, was the start of their Christmas holidays tomorrow. Meaning, it was everyone's last night on campus before they would go home to celebrate with their families.

So far Chanyeol had managed to avoid every party for the last four weeks, he was going to avoid this one as well. No matter how much his friends tried to pursue him to come.  
It was going to be hard this time though because the party would be hold in his own dorm, since it was the largest one and Kibum, their dorm manager was especially known for not really giving a fuck about what they did there during parties as long as no one died or got pregnant. 

The only thing Chanyeol had in advance was that this was the third year he was doing his best to avoid those parties. He was prepared.  
He had already left his room at noon and went to buy the rest of his gifts, afterwards he paid a visit to the library to get the books he needed to read over the break and then went straight to his favourite coffee shop, which was conveniently opened until midnight.

It was now close to midnight, and he had already read three quarters of his first book and made notes to all the important parts. 

Being the nerd he was, he really got into the topic, so that he didn't notice Minseok coming up to his table until he lightly tapped him onto the shoulder, startling the younger man.

Minseok shot Chanyeol an apologising smile. "I'm gonna close up now, I want to arrive at the party before everyone is passed out."

"Yeah, of course. I can still leave my stuff here and get it tomorrow morning right?", Chanyeol asked in return.

"Yeah sure", Minseok reassured him. "You can also still come with me by the way. If you like." 

Chanyeol, rapidly shook his head.

"No, I really don't like going to these kinda things. I'm just gonna take my book and sit in some other dorm's common area until I'm sure everyone is either passed out or to drunk to bother me and then I'll sneak into my room and get at least five hours of sleep before I need to catch my train tomorrow at ten."

Minseok slowly nodded. "You really thought that through, huh?"

"Yes, this isn't my first mission", Chanyeol answered seriously while stuffing his belongings into his bag.

Miseok let out a loud laugh. "Whatever you say. You do you." He took Chanyeol's empty cup to bring it to the kitchen while the younger continued to pack his stuff together.

They left together a few minutes later and walk down the main road towards the dorms, separating soon when Minseok goes on to take the road up to the party and Chanyeol continues to walk until he reached Baekhyun's dorm where he plans to spend the night.

As expected, the house was empty apart from one freshman heating up something in the kitchen. Chanyeol nodded at him in greeting before passing through to the common room.

He put his bag down but before he even got to sit down the ringing of his phone stopped Chanyeol from doing so. He took his phone out of his back pocket and looked at the display.  
Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol really knew better than to pick up the phone, he did it anyway.

"Baekhyun?", he asked, annoyance present in his voice. But it wasn't Baekhyun who answered, it was Jongdae.

"Chanyeol? Thank god", he sounded stressed. There was loud music and people yelling heard in the background.

"Jongdae? Why do you have Baekhyun's phone?", he asked, more than confused.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun did some dumb shit as always, and he broke his arm. We need you to come and drive him to the hospital."

"What? Jongdae I…", Chanyeol began to answer, not really believing what he just heard.

"Please. There's no one else who can drive him, everyone here is already way too drunk."

Chanyeol let out a sigh. "Yeah, sure I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Great! We're waiting for you in the upstairs kitchen, it's the quietest place here since the party's mainly happening downstairs."

"Okay." Chanyeol ended the call, frowning. He wanted to help Baekhyun, of course, he just wasn´t sure that what Jongdae had told him was the truth. It might also just be one of Baekhyun's plans to get Chanyeol to come to the party. He couldn't risk it though, there's still a chance that Baekhyun was really hurt.

So he picked his bag up and made his way over to his dorm. There were people everywhere, most of them really drunk and yelling incomprehensible, he dodged most of them and fought his way to the staircase.  
The dorm had been decorated properly, with Christmas themed decoration. There were several mistletoes hanging around, most of them accompanied by couples making out underneath. Empty or half full alcohol bottles were thrown in between bits of tinsel and ugly Santa head garlands t´which might have originally been hung up on the wall. The music is way too loud. Chanyeol shook his head, mostly disgusted by the scenes around him as continued to climb up the stairs.

When Chanyeol barged into the kitchen but Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen, the room was completely empty…apart from one person leaning against the counter next to the door.

Oh Sehun. Chanyeol's crush of six years.

Chanyeol had long ago come to terms with the fact that nothing would ever come out of his crush tough, because…

Well, Sehun was Sehun. Handsome, tall, an amazing dancer and the best football player their university had had in years, popular, smart and despite all that, not an asshole.  
And Chanyeol was Chanyeol. Clumsy, uncoordinated, almost blind without his glasses, a fucking nerd and pretty shy.

But despite those differences Chanyeol and Sehun had always got along well. They had been neighbours for about ten years now and Chanyeol had always admired Sehun from afar. Their parents were friends and they had kind of always talked but there was no closer relationship. For about four years.

Then, in Chanyeol's senior year of High School, there had been a party, much like this one, and Chanyeol hadn't been there but Sehun had. Being underage and way to pretty for his fifteen years, the night hadn't gone well. So sometimes around 3am Chanyeol had got a call from a really, really drunk Sehun begging him for help and to not tell his parents about this. Of course, already being whipped as hell for the younger, Chanyeol had pulled on a hoodie over his pyjamas and went to get Sehun, carrying the boy into the car and taking him home where he put him into bed. It was a one time thing and Sehun had learned his lesson, he had never got drunk before that and never that much after it, realising how much was at stake for him.

After this night, their relationship had become closer. They didn't interact much in school but talked almost every night, sitting in their backyards till it got dark.  
Everything was fine, until Chanyeol went to college and they lost contact. When Sehun followed him there, he'd turned into a confident young man everybody was swooning after. Even though he was only a freshman he quickly became friends with the most popular boys on campus and made a reputation for himself.  
He and Chanyeol were still in friendly terms but never really managed to go back to the kind of relationship they had before. Which didn't mean that Chanyeol's crush lessened. On the contrary, because if High School Sehun had been really pretty, College Sehun was hot as fuck. So Chanyeol had started to avoid him as much as possible which was harder than he had imagined. Sehun had this habit to become friends with everyone he talked with and this unsurprisingly included many of Chanyeol's own friends, especially his best friend Baekhyun to whom the younger developed a strong friendship as well.

"Hey", he started out, concentrating not to stutter. It was a habit he had just recently adapted when talking to Sehun. Ever since the other had coloured his hair in a soft pink colour. "Do you know where Baekhyun is? Jongdae called me saying he hurt himself and that I have to come and drive him to the hospital because you're all too drunk to drive." He had managed to say all this without sounding like an idiot but only because he had fixated his eyes onto a spot just besides Sehun's head. There was a mistletoe with a small red bow hanging there, Chanyeol noted.

Sehun shook his head. "No, but the last time I saw him he was downstairs taking tequila shots with Jongdae and Minseok", Sehun answered. He seemed nervous for some reason, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He also seemed completely sober, like someone who was still able to drive...

"Did you drink?", Chanyeol asked, completely ignoring what Sehun said.

"No?", Sehun still answered. He looked confused as he crosses his arms in front of his chest looking at Chanyeol, questioning. "You know I barely drink anymore and I have to get up early tomorrow morning so no."

Yeah, he knew that.

"Well shit", Chanyeol cursed then. "He really got me this time."

"What do you mean?" Sehun took a step towards Chanyeol, encouraging him to elaborate.

"Oh you know how I..." Chanyeol never got to finish his sentence because the next thing he saw was a small, blonde haired male running towards them, grinning like the devil he was.

"Baekhyun?", he asked in confusion as his best friend doesn´t slow down and just runs towards them full speed. Sehun had just enough time turn halfway around before he felt the smaller one bumping into him and pushing Sehun towards Chanyeol who just so caught him, saving the younger from face planting onto the dirty floor, making them both tumble backwards against the door where Chanyeol kndw that mistletoe was hung up. His brain knewwhat's happening within seconds but his body wasn't really catching up. He just stood there, both arms around Sehun, looking like an idiot.

"You're gonna thank me later!", Baekhyun yelled, running away while Chanyeol was still helping Sehun to stand up straight again. But instead of letting him go like a normal human being, Chanyeol's thirsty ass had to keep his arms around Sehun who's hands were leaning against Chanyeol's chest. They just stare at each other for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. It's been a few years since they've been this close to each other.

"Well", Sehun starts, glancing at the mistletoe above them and then at Chanyeol's lips before intensely staring into his eyes. "I believe there's a certain tradition connected to that kinda thing."

If Chanyeol's heart has been skipping beats up until now, it stops beating completely at that moment.

"Y…you…d…don't have to", he whispered, panicking as Sehun's face comes closer to his.

"What if I want to?" Sehun's dark eyes are now completely fixated on Chanyeol's lips.

"I…"

"I think you want it too", Sehun concludes, one of his hands coming up, entangling with Chanyeol's hair, slightly tugging at the strands.

Involuntarily, Chanyeol lets out a small moan at the feeling, causing Sehun to smirk. This is apparently all the younger needs because within a second he'd leaned in completely, connecting his soft lips with Chanyeol's own.

Fuck. Alone the feeling of Sehun's lips was enough for Chanyeol to go completely nuts so that when his lips suddenly start moving against his, it takes Chanyeol a moment to realise that he should probably start to kiss the younger man back.

The thing about Chanyeol was that he might not have a lot of talents in general, but he was a really good kisser. Or so he had been told by all three of the people he had kissed so far.  
So when he eventually kissed back, Chanyeol knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly how to detect whether his partner liked what he was doing or not and what he had to do in order to make them feel better.  
In fact, with Sehun he seemed to be pretty turned on by the fact Chanyeol had grabbed the front of Sehun's shirt, drawing the younger closer against him.  
Okay, so he probably liked being manhandled a bit, Chanyeol concluded from that. It lead him to take main control over the kiss, causing Sehun to let out a deep groan and tighten his grip on Chanyeol's hair.

It was all too much and not enough so that when he let out a small moan, parting his lips in the process and Sehun took the chance to slip his tongue into the other´s mouth, Chanyeol wasn't kidding when he said that his knees started giving in. Thankfully though, he only stumbled forwards against the near wall, pulling Sehun with him in the process.  
Their lips disconnected temporarily, giving them some time to breathe before Sehun started to plant small, wet kisses along Chanyeol's jaw and neck.

"What." Kiss. "If I told you." Kiss. "That I." Kiss. "Told Baekhyun." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Set this up." Kiss.

"What…?" Chanyeol's brain couldn't really concentrate on anything else than Sehun's lips on his neck.

"What if I told you that I've been waiting on a chance to kiss you for years now?"

He had come up again, his breath brushing against Chanyeol's lips as he spoke.

"Ever since you drove me home that one night after prom, remember?", Sehun mumbled.

Chanyeol nodded.

"What if I told you", he breathed out, his eyes meeting Sehun's equally dark ones."that I've been in love with you ever since you…"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence because Sehun had hungrily claimed his mouth again. Kissing the fuck outta Chanyeol.

After that the kiss kinda turned. It was by no means less passionately, just not as rushed anymore. Not like a one-time experience they had to make the most of. More like it was the first of many, and they just tried to make it as perfect as possible.

They were interrupted after what felt like seconds but also like hours later when Jongin and Johnny came into the room, giggling like two school girls, announcing that Minho was with Kibum in his room and that Sehun would have to drive them home.

"Yeah, I'm coming", he said, only looking at Chanyeol while he spoke.  
It was apparently enough for his two friends because they just shrugged and left, announcing that they would wait by the car for him.

"You're a pretty good kisser, Yeolie. That was easily in my Top 5", Sehun then said, out of breath.

"What? I don't make first place?", Chanyeol teased, feeling confident upon seeing how dishevelled and out of breath he had made Sehun look.

"You have to put in a bit more effort for that", Sehun whispered, pecking Chanyeol's lips for the last time.

"What…?"

He shrugged and turned around to leave, but before he reached the door he turned around and shot Chanyeol another grin.

"Come over anytime if you wanna, you know, repeat this. We'll see, maybe you can claim first place after all", he said, biting his lip afterwards. He seemed smug about it but Chanyeol still noticed a light blush spreading over his cheeks.

After Sehun left, he just stood there like this, next to the snack table, mouth hanging open wide, still trying to process that he had just made out with his crush of six years who was on top of that the hottest guy in their whole university.

"Maybe", he thought, finally closing his mouth, "Baekhyun might get to live another day."


End file.
